pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY031: The Aura Storm!
is the 31st episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Korrina finally finds the Lucarionite, but after using it, she loses control of Mega Lucario, who is much too strong for Pikachu to defeat. Her grandfather Gurkinn must step in and take care of matters, with his own Mega Lucario. Episode Plot Korrina is thrilled her Lucario has Mega Evolved. The heroes stare, seeing this powerful Pokémon. Korrina is glad about her Mega Lucario, who displays pure power. McGinty is certain Korrina will be a good Gym Leader of Shalour City. Team Rocket also observes, seeing Mega Lucario's power. Lucario releases a breeze, which Korrina feels as the Aura. Clemont uses a machine, his eyeglasses glowing, to see how much power Mega Lucario has. The dial spins around, showing Mega Lucario is really strong. Korrina thinks her Mega Lucario may be even more powerful than her grandfather's. Ash asks Korrina for a battle and she accepts, wanting to see the power for herself. Mega Lucario starts with Bone Rush. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, causing the bone to be thrown away onto a mountain. Clemont sees the power is almost double the power a normal Lucario would have. Mega Lucario is not satisfied, but Korrina has faith in it and will be able to control its power soon. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, so Mega Lucario uses Power-Up Punch. Pikachu barely dodges these reckless attacks, seeing some wrath and fury in Mega Lucario. Team Rocket sees Mega Lucario is even faster than Pikachu, but Meowth thinks he'd be faster if he was Mega Evolved. Mega Lucario uses Power-Up Punch and misses, but hits Pikachu with its leg. Gurkinn is not pleased, but Clemont notices Mega Lucario attacked without Korrina ordering it to. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, but is countered by Power-Up Punch. Mega Lucario is furious and enraged and bites Pikachu, spins him around and bashes him onto the ground. Clemont's machine explodes, as Mega Lucario is overpowered, who kicks Pikachu away. Korrina asks Mega Lucario to calm down and stop this madness, but Mega Lucario roars, having Pikachu targeted and uses Power-Up Punch. However, Gurkinn sends his Lucario and stops the attack. Gurkinn yells the battle is over; Mega Lucario falls unconscious and reverts to its original form. McGinty takes the Mega Stone, while Korrina comes to her Lucario and asks Gurkinn what was this. At the Pokémon Center, Ash is glad Pikachu has recovered. However, Nurse Joy tells Korrina Lucario will have to wait, as it is too exhausted. Gurkinn tells her Lucario was possessed by its own power. Korrina knows he is speaking about Lucario's Aura. Clemont and Ash know well that sometimes, after evolving, the Pokémon may not listen and encourage Korrina to step forward. Korrina is inspired and asks Nurse Joy to take care of Lucario. Korrina asks Gurkinn did his Lucario act like that way. Gurkinn thinks there is a first time for everything, but replies that battle has no honor. McGinty comes and gives Korrina a bracelet with Lucarionite on it and a picture of her with her friends. Korrina feels Mega Lucario went wild, while Ash admits for the first time, the opposing Pokémon felt different. Gurkinn feels Mega Lucario received too much power at once. The heroes remember Diantha, whose Mega Gardevoir radiated a lot of elegance and respect. Gurkinn lets Korrina know the Aura allows Lucario to focus on the battle, and with the Mega Evolution, it could only think of defeating the enemy. Gurkinn tells as the Gym Leader, Korrina should control Mega Lucario. Lucario has been healed. Korrina hugs it and gives it the bracelet with the Lucarionite. Korrina tells Lucario they will control the Mega Evolution someday. Gurkinn asks Korrina for a battle. Korrina accepts and thinks this time the Mega Evolution will be a success, but Gurkinn feels she does not know what Mega Evolution is. Outside, Gurkinn and Korrina Mega Evolve their Lucario. Korrina remembers well she did not won a single fight against her grandfather. At any rate, Korrina's Mega Lucario uses Power-Up Punch, but is blocked by Gurkinn's Mega Lucario's Aura. McGinty lets the heroes know such power requires both the trainer and the Pokémon to be very skilled. Korrina orders Gurkinn to battle properly, to which his Mega Lucario uses Bone Rush. Korrina's Mega Lucario uses the same move as well and they clash. Korrina's Mega Lucario throws the bones, then attacks Gurkinn's Mega Lucario. Ash cheers for Korrina's Mega Lucario, though Gurkinn's Mega Lucario uses Aura Sphere, hitting Korrina's Mega Lucario, even if it tried to protect itself using Bone Rush. Korrina's Mega Lucario stands up and has the vicious look, targeting Gurkinn's Mega Lucario. Korrina orders Swords Dance, but her Mega Lucario uses Power-up Punch. Gurkinn's Mega Lucario dodges the attack. Korrina orders Bone Rush, but her Mega Lucario charges in, only to be defeated by Aura Sphere. Both Mega Lucario revert back to their original forms, while Korrina rushes to her Lucario. Korrina asks why has this happened again. Gurkinn tells them that Lucario acted on its own, ignoring Korrina's orders, while Korrina fails to understand Lucario and encourages to charge in. He thinks she is not a good Gym Leader Korrina replies they were simply battling, making Gurkinn shout out. He tells her to train more and to go to the mountains to find a trainer, whose Pokémon can also Mega Evolve, allowing her to find out what she needs to learn. The heroes decide to help Korrina with the training and set off, while Gurkinn thinks if they were to master Mega Evolution, Korrina and Lucario need to know how to handle their aura. Debuts Pokémon *Gurkinn's Mega Lucario Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon": Wigglytuff (US) *"Pokémon Quiz": Mega Lucario (JP) *This is the first time two Mega Evolved Pokémon battle each other in the main series instead of a side story. Indeed, the battling Pokémon are one and the same, Mega Lucario. *The name of the episode is most likely a reference to Lucario's Final Smash from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Gallery Korrina is glad about Lucario's Mega Evolution XY031 2.jpg Team Rocket observe XY031 3.jpg Clemont prepares a machine to measure Mega Lucario's power XY031 4.jpg Korrina wants to test Mega Lucario XY031 5.jpg Korrina and Mega Lucario vs. Ash and Pikachu XY031 6.jpg Mega Lucario becomes furious XY031 7.jpg Mega Lucario roars in anger XY031 8.jpg Gurkinn believes Mega Lucario was overpowered XY031 9.jpg Pikachu recovered XY031 10.jpg McGinty presents Korrina with the brace with Lucarionite XY031 11.jpg The heroes remember Diantha's Mega Gardevoir XY031 12.jpg Korrina is happy Lucario is fine XY031 13.jpg The battle between two Mega Lucario XY031 14.jpg Gurkinn thinks Korrina does not understand Lucario's feelings XY031 15.jpg Gurkinn's Mega Lucario uses Aura Sphere }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes animated by Mizuho Tajima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kaori Higuchi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon